My Wife Is Her
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan kejutan ultah dari sang istri Ino.. Spesial buat ultah Naru meskipun telat 3 hari... dan untuk para pecinta NaruIno.. :) Boleh di review kok :)


MY WIFE IS HER

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino

Gendre : Romance

#spesial fic buat ultah Naruto.

CLEK

"Tadaima." Seru seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah bercat kuning cerah tersebut.

"Okaeri," sahut seorang bocah laki berambut pirang berusia 4 tahun tengah berlari keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menyambut seseorang yang telah datang kerumahnya.

"TOUSAN!" Pekik bocah pirang tadi setelah ia melihat Tousannya telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Hei jagoan, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Uzumaki Naruto, nama laki-laki yang telah dipanggil Tousan oleh seorang bocah yang berlari kearahnya tadi. Kini Naruto tengah menggendong bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Hideaki.

"Aku menunggu Tousan."

Hideaki nampak tengah bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya, terlihat dari caranya memeluk erat leher ayahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sang ayah.

"Um? Lalu Kaasan di mana?"

"Kaasan sedang cuci piring." Jawab Hideaki.

"Oh, Okaeri Naruto." Wanita yang di cari Naruto pun muncul dari dalam, menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan senyum manisnya, ia menghampiri suaminya.

CUP.

BLUSH

"Hai, Ino." Sapa Naruto pada istrinya, ia tersenyum lima jari saat melihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi istrinya ketika ia menciumnya. Ternyata waktu pernikahan lima tahun telah berjalan tak membuat Ino kebal akan pesona sang suami yang sering menciumnnya secara tiba-tiba, ia tetap merona malu.

"Tu-tumben kau pu-pulang jam segini? Apa konsernya sudah selesai?" Hey sejak kapan seorang Yama- Uzumaki Ino bicara gagap seperti itu, rupanya ia masih gugup menghadapi ciuman Naruto.

"Tidak, Konsernya di undur untuk besok."

Naruto dan Ino berjalan masuk kerumah menuju kamar anak mereka," Apa dia sudah tidur?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya.

"Dia dari tadi tidak mau tidur kalau kau belum pulang."

"Hehehe, dia memang putraku." Ino membuka selimut yang berada diatas tempat tidur putranya dan memberikan isyarat ke Naruto untuk menidurkan Hideaki di kasur, dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto merebahkan tubuh anaknya ke kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh anaknya.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Ino keluar dari kamar anak mereka dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua, Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Kau mau makan? Akan aku panaskan makanannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi bersama Kakashi-San."

"Hu um, baiklah."

Naruto pun telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya, Ino berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan piyama biru untuk Naruto kemudian meletakkannya di ranjang mereka.

Ino mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal baik," Halo, Kakashi-San, bisa kau bantu aku?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, Ino pun menghampiri suaminya membawa handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang suaminya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan piyamamu di ranjang."

"Kau tidak mau memakai kan piyama itu ke tubuhku, Ino-Chan?" Naruto tengah tersenyum menggoda istrinya yang seluruh mukanya hampir mirip dengan buah tomat yang masak. Ino langsung memukul lengan suaminya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi membawa piyama, untuk diganti dengan bajunya sekarang.

"Hehehe, senang melihatnya merona," Naruto lalu memakai piyama biru yang telah di siapkan istrinya tadi.

Setelah memakai piyama, Naruto langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya pelan.

CLEK.

Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kini ikut bergabung tidur di ranjang bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana Harimu Ino?"

Naruto menarik Ino agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya dan memeluk Ino, membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya merawat Hideaki dan rumah, kalau kau Naruto?" Ino membelai pelan wajah tampan suaminya.

Naruto memegang tangan istrinya yang tengah membelai wajahnya," seperti biasa, syuting video lagu baru dan konser yang diundur."

Ino tersenyum kecil menanggapi Naruto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Hu um." Ino merebahkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya ke atas dada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memeluk Ino erat, seakan tiada hari esok untuk memeluk istrinya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pagi ini adalah pagi ynag indah untuk keluarga Uzumaki kecil, karena mereka kini tengah sarapan bersama dengan Naruto. Sebuah moment yang langkah melihat Naruto masih berada di rumah di pagi harinya, mengingat dia seorang penyanyi terkenal dimana jadwalnya sangat padat membuatnya jarang memiliki waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Aku senang Tousan masih dirumah," Kini Hideaki tengah memakan sereal buatan ibunya, dia makan dengan belepotan, melihat itu Naruto mengambil serbet dna mengelap sekira mulut anaknya.

"Habis ini Tousan berangkat."

"Buh, Tousan menyebalkan."

"Hahaha."

"Hideaki, Tousan kan harus kerja," Ino dengan sabar memberikan pengertian pada Hideaki tentang pekerjaan ayahnya.

Hideaki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pengertian dari sang ibu. Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya segera bangkit dan berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Ia mencium puncak kepala Hideaki dan mencium bibir Ino.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hu um, hati-hati dijalan."

"Hm."

"Hide, kau mau membantu Kaasan?"

"Um? Bantu apa Kaasan?"

Ino mengulas senyum melihat wajah polos anaknya ketika menatapnya,"Membuat kejutan Ulang Tahun untuk Tousanmu."

Hideaki tersenyum lebar," aku mau Kaasan."

"Nah, selesaikan makanmu dan kita buat kue nya ya."

"Hum."

Hiadeki cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanannya, rupanya ia tak sabar untuk membuat kue bersama ibunya, baginya kue buatan ibunya adalah kue terenak sedunia.

SKIP TIME.

Selesai membuat kue bersama ibunya, Hideaki langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi untuk melihat anime kesukaannya. Namun, bukan anime yang ia lihat tapi sebuah infotaiment yang memuat berita tentang Uzumaki Naruto, sang penyanyi solo terkenal yang diberitakan oleh publik kalau ia masih single, yang kini tengah dekat dengan seorang Shion, model iklan papan atas karena penggarapan video klip lagu terbaru Naruto.

Mendengar suara tivi yang keliatannya tengah memuat berita tentang suaminya membuat Ino berjalan keluar dapur dan berjalan keruang tengah untuk melihatnya, di dalam tivi itu ia melihat suaminya tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera dan mengatakan kalau Shion adalah gadis multitalenta yang mampu memerankan video klip yang mereka garap.

"Menurut saya Shion adalah gadis yang hebat, ia artis yang multitalenta. Management kami tak salah memilih dia untuk menjadi model dalam video klip ini." Mendengar jawaban sang suami tanpa sadar membuat Ino tersenyum, rupanya suaminya amat sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, dari kabar beredar diberitakan kalau saat ini anda tengah dekat dengan Shion, apakah itu benar Naruto?" Ino sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan yang lagi mewanwancarai Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan wartawan tersebut," ya, kami memang dekat, namun hanya sebatas rekan kerja semata. Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

"Tapi, dari kabar yang beredar juga mengatakan kalau Nona Shion juga mengagumi anda, bagaimana pendapat dari anda Naruto-san?"

"Um, suatu kehormatan jika model papan atas semacam Shion mengagumi saya, dan saya juga berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah mendukung saya sampai saat ini, terutama dua orang spesial yang kini telah menduduki posisi utama di hati saya, terima kasih atas wawancaranya saya pamit dulu."

Ino tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, ia terharu pada perkataaan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto amat sangat menyayangi ia dan Hideaki. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa cemburu ada di hatinya saat wartawan itu tadi mengatakan kalau Shion, model cantik papan atas menaruh kekaguman pada suaminya,' buang pikiran jelekmu itu Ino, suamimu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, ia tetap menyayangimu dan Hideaki." Inner Ino berteriak-riak di dalam pikirannya.

"Hideaki sayang, ayo kita liat anime kesukaanmu," Hideaki menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ibunya dan mengangguk patuh. Kini kedua orang ibu anak tersebut tengah melihat anime bersama-sama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malam ini Naruto telah menyelesaikan konsernya dengan baik, dari tadi pagi ia mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari para penggemar, orang-orang terdekatnya, serta mertuanya, ,mungkin jika orang tuanya masih hidup mereka pasti akan mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Namun, kenapa dari sang istri dan anaknya ia belum mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Naruto pun berpikir positif, mungkin nanti di rumah ia mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari anak dan istrinya dan tentu 'hadiah spesial' dari sang istri nanti malam. Membayangkan hadiah spesial dari istrinya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyum mesum yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah mesum itu Naruto," Naruto langsung cemberut mendengar kata-kata dari manajernya dan berlaku juga sebagai pamannya.

"Kau menghancurkan imajinasi keponakanmu paman."

"Imajinasi apa? Imajinasi tentang "hadiah spesial" yang akan diberikan oleh istrimu nanti malam?"

"Buh, biarin yang penting aku dapat "hadiah spesial" dari Ino, dari pada paman yang sampai saat ini belum menikah juga."

Kakashi langsung menjitak kepala keponakannya," kau keponakan yang menyebalkan."

"Aduh-aduh tak usah memukul kenapa sih." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari sang paman tercinta.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, ponakan." Kakashi merangkul erat Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari,"Arigatou paman."

Kakashi melepaskan rangkulannya," baiklah istrirahatlah dulu, nanti aku panggil untuk menghadapi wartawan-wartawan itu yang tengah haus akan berita".

"Hehehe, baiklah paman, aku istrirahat sebentar."

"Hm."

Kakashi berjalan menuju lift, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang istrirahatnya. Ia memasuki ruangan yang gelap itu dan menyalakan saklar lampu.

"KEJUTAN!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya, melihat Ino dan Hideaki tengah memagang kue tart yang berukuran sedang dan sebuah terompet berada di mulut mereka.

"I-Ino.. Hi-hideaki.. a-a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami membuat kejutan untukmu Naruto, dan kami dibantu oleh Kakashi-San, ayo tiup lilinnya." Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia melangkah mendekati istrinya memejamkan matanya, membuat permohonan dan meniup lilin.

"Yeiy, Tousan.. Gendong.." Naruto menggendong anaknya, ia daat memaklumi kalau putranya amat sangat manja padanya, tapi toh dia tak keberatan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Saat beberapa menit baru keluarga kecil ini bergembira sebuah ketukan di pintu menghentikan kesenangan mereka. Naruto menyerahkan Hideaki pada Ino, ia berjalan menuju pintu dna membukanya.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Naruto, ayo wawancara dengan wartawan mereka sudah menunggumu."

"Paman aku baru saja istirahat beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Sudahlah Naruto tak apa, temuilah wartawan, biar aku menunggu di sini bersama Hideaki."

"Ah, kau pengertian sekali Ino, beruntung sekali Naruto mempunyai istri sepertimu."

Ino hanya berblushing ria ketika Kakashi memujinya," sudahlah paman, tak usah mencoba menggoda istriku," Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut pada pamannya.

"Yasudah, aku temui para awak media. Ino, Hideaki aku tinggal dulu ya sebentar."

Naruto mengecup bibir Ino dan mencium kening Hideaki, ia berjalan mengikuti Kakashi menuju para awak media. Ino menutup pintu dan menurunkan Hideaki dari gendongannya.

"Nah, Hide sayang, mainlah PSP mu dulu, Kaasan mau memotong kue dan menyiapkannya untuk Tousanmu."

Beberapa menit selama Hideaki bermain gamenya ia pun merasa bosan menunggu Naruto kembali dari sesi wawancaranya," Kaasan aku ingin minum susu."

"Hum, baiklah tunggu ya Kaasan buatkan dulu."

'Kaasan lengah, aku mau menjemput Tousan saja.' Hideaki segera berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu dan membukanya, ia tidak mau ketahuan Kaasannya kalau ia berjalan keluar mencari Tousannya, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi oleh Kaasannya. Baginya kemarahan Ino adalah bencana besar.

Setelah berhasil keluar sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepetahuannya Ino, Hideaki menelurusi lorong yang entah membawanya kemana. Bukankah membiarkan seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun berkeliaran di sebuah gedung besar bukanlah tindakan baguskan tanpa pengawasan orang tuanya?

Namun, dewi fortuna masih menyertainya. Ketika ia merasa tersesat ia melihat di depannya banyak orang membawa kamera dan sedang mengerubuni seseorang di tengahnya. Hideaki melihat bahwa orang yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu adalah Tousannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berteriak memanggil ayahnya dan berlari menuju ayahnya.

"TOUSAN!"

Seluruh awak media yang mendengar teriakan seorang bocah memanggil Tousan pun menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang, tampak sesosok bocah kecil berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto berlari kearah mereka-ah bukan- tapi berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluk kedua kaki Naruto yang dapat ia jangkau dengan tubuh mungilnya.

**Di Lain Tempat**

"Nah ini dia susu mu Hide.." Ino membalikkan tubuhnya berniat memberikan segelas susu yang telah ia buat untuk anaknya, tapi begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya ia tidak mendapati anaknya yang duduk di sofa. Sofa disana kosong, ia pun meletakkan gelas dan mencari Hideaki.

"Hide, kamu dimana nak?"

Ino melihat pintu keluar telah terbuka, raut wajah Ino pun pucat mengetahui kalau pintu itu telah terbuka. Wanita berambut pirang itu segera berlari keluar mencari putranya.

"HIDE! Kamu dimana nak?"

Lama ia mencari Hideaki, ia melihat anaknya berada di depannya tengah di gendong seseorang dan tengah berada di tengah-tengah wartawan yang banyak, tanpa sadar ia bernafas lega," Hideaki.."

Semua wartawan yang berada di depan Ino pun membalikkan tubuh mereka dan melihat Ino," KAASAN!" Teriak Hideaki senang, ia meminta ayahnya untuk menurunkannya dan ia pun berlari ke arah Kaasannya. Ino berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya erat, ia tadi amat sangatlah takut kalau ia tidak menemukan ananknya di gedung yang kelewat besar dan megah ini.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju Hideaki dan Ino, diikuti oleh para wartawan yang masih saja mengikutinya demi mendapatkan berita terbaru lagi. Melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya, Ino beranjak berdiri dan menggendong Hideaki di pelukannya.

Naruto berdiri di samping Ino merangkul pinggang Ino dan menghadap ke arah wartawan," My Wife Is Her, Uzumaki Ino... dan aku amat sangat mencintainya," Naruto meraih dagu Ino dan menciumnya di depan wartawan yang saat ini semakin semangat untuk mengambil gambar Naruto yang mencium Ino mesra. Hideaki yang berada di antara kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum lebar.

'Ini baru Tousanku yang keren.' Batin Hideaki senang, sekarang ia pun tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menunjukkan pada semua teman-temannya di sekolah siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya, bahwa ayah dari Uzumaki Hideaki adalah Uzumaki Naruto, penyanyi solo terkenal yang mempunyai suara bagus, wajah tampan dan keren.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk ultah Naruto yah meskipun telat 3 hari tapi masih mendingkan. Dan fic ini aku persembahkan untuk para pecinta NARUINO... aku hanya meraimakan pair ini ja.. hehe... oke sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnya. Jaa nee

#PSST DI BAWAH ADA OMAKE.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Kediaman Uzumaki.

Setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan malam ini dan tak lupa pesta ultah untuk Naruto yang diselengarakan baru saja dengan teman dan rekan-rekan terdekat kini saat nya untuk mereka berdua tidur dan beristirahat. Hideaki anak mereka sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

Kini Naruto dan Ino tengah berbaring bersama di kasur mereka," Terima kasih atas pestanya Ino," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Ino erat.

"Um sama-sama.." Jawab Ino, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana reaksi para wartawan saat mereka tahu kau sudah punya anak?"

"Um, begini ceritanya.."

FLASHBACK

Naruto segera menggendong Hideaki dalam pelukannya begitu ia mendengar suara putranya memanggilnya. Wartawan yang berada disana segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang banyak pada Naruto yang membuatnya seketika itu menjadi pusing.

"Naruto-san kenapa ia memanggil anda dengan sebutan Tousan?"

"Apa benar ia anak anda?"

"Kenapa anada menutupi kalau anda mempunyai anak?"  
"Lalu di mana istri anda"

"Kapan anda menikah?"

"Tolong hentikan, saya akan menjelaskan, saya Uzumaki Naruto telah menikah sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan dia adalah Uzumaki Hideaki, buah cinta saya dengan istri saya, alasan saya tidak mengungkap status pernikahan saya adalah karena permintaaan dari istri saya yang tidak ingin karir saya hancur ketika semua orang tahu kalau saya telah menikah. Namun, apa mau dikata semua nya terbongkar karena putraku yang tampan ini." Ujar Naruto tersenyum ia mencium pipi Hideaki dengan gemas.

END FLASHBACK

"Nah sekarang cukup untuk ceritanya, bagaimana kalau aku mulai membuka hadiahnya?" Tanya Naruto menatap istrinya, tatapan Naruto yang melihat Ino mulai nakal dan mesum.

"KYAAAAAA HENTAI!"

Dan Naruto pada malam ini telah mendapatkan "Hadiah Spesial" dari sang istri. Hah, nampaknya Hideaki akan menjadi seorang kakak. Tinggal tunggu kapan Ino mulai mual-mual di pagi hari.

THE END 


End file.
